comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-01-19 - Cutscene: The Eggman Cometh - Without Hesitation
Normally, Deathstroke be more annoyed at the pacing and thunderous Waller as she moves about her office. He volunteered for this mission however, and he knew it would raise Waller's suspicions of him and his involvement with the case. "So, you are saying these drugs are causing this mutant terrorist to act in ways not normal for her?" Waller sounds suspicious. Deathstroke would too if he was in her place, but the ageless mercenary just shrugs, "I know drugs you had me research from that Pharmaceutical theft, and their effect on the psyche even without a degree Waller. A human brain is eventually going to start breaking down under that mixture of drug dosage, and from the footage of the theft from Stark Enterprises shipping facility that is exactly what she is being pumped full of. The full side-effects are unknown at this time, but she could be hallucinating for all we know. For sure, she is certainly doped up so much that she is constantly in the kill or be killed mentality." "And why would that change my order to shoot upon sight? Innocent or not, she's a dangerous pawn Deathstroke. Don't tell me you are getting soft and due for retirement?" Waller really knows how to push buttons. The armored figure moves to stand, facing Waller with a dark glint in his one good blue eye. "I was to train you some hippy superhero team, now you want me to have them assassinate a mutant, making enemies out of the X-Men and potentially the Avengers as well who both have ties to S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't give a shit about some little girl's life Waller, but I rather like to complete my mission in training the Thunderbolts before they get disbanded due to political pressure. Or are you ready to take on the other superhero teams and potentially an international spy organization?" "S.H.I.E.L.D., X-Men, or Avengers do not scare me Wilson!" Waller sounds pissed, but she gets the point. It could make her life difficult. Just because she does not care for heroes, she does know they have their uses at times. "Fine," she finally grounds out. "If you can bring her down without killing her, do it. If not, do the damn job you volunteered for." That causes the mercenary to nod, "No hesitation," he has given his word. That is when a call comes through. Waller answers it with anger in his tone. She grinds her teeth and hangs up the phone to turn the flat screen television on in her office, turning to the news channel. It shows the massive hover platform, and the footage of Egghead's demands. Waller's mouth presses into such a thin line, her lips disappear. Deathstroke is already heading for the office door, but pauses. He looks back at Waller, "S.H.I.E.L.D. and the heroes already be there or responding. I'll take Deadpool, the two of us can handle this." "How can you be so sure Wilson? How deeply the Avengers are involved, and that the two of you can handle this?" Waller's eyes are suspicious still. "Easy, I have an insider in Xavier's Institute, one-time deal that has been feeding me information that the Avengers has been gathering. They have had more than just that one interaction with Young, and knew about that device before you did." "Why did you keep it from me!" Waller sounds pissed, for obvious reasons. "Because, there was shit you could do about it until now Waller. And what you are going to do about it, is buy your team time to do what they do best, fucking up other people's plans." Deathstroke then opens the door and takes his leave to retrieve Deadpool. They have business to do.